Dance For Me
by LittleMissBacon
Summary: Black Queen / Modern Day Stripper/Mobster AU / INCEST / Abandoned at birth, Regina grew up in the streets. At 18 she snagged a job in a strip club, becoming a popular dancer very quickly. Unfortunately, the club Regina worked at was frequented by the notorious Black Rose gang. One night, Regina is requested by none other than the Queen of the gang, Cora Mills.
1. Chapter 1: The Stripper and the Mobster

**Title:** Dance For Me

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Abandoned at birth, Regina grew up in the streets. At 18 she snagged a job in a strip club, becoming a popular dancer very quickly. Unfortunately, the club Regina worked at was frequented by the notorious Black Rose gang. One night, Regina is requested by none other than the Queen of the gang, Cora Mills.

 **Prompt:** _Can u make a incest story between Cora and Regina with Regina being a stripper and Cora a mobster and Regina doesn't Cora is her mother but Cora does and gives her a lap dance_ \- Alexand33386041  
\+ requests from reviewers on 'A Mother's Job is Never Done' for anal play/sex (which will feature in later chapters)

 **Author's Note:** Hey, lovelies! Long time-no fic, huh? Well, I got this prompt from Alexand33386041 on FF . net and it got me inspired to write again! So, with that I'll leave you to enjoy this fic :)  
This will also be a multi-chapter fic. Probably only two or three chapters long … for now.

 **WARNING:** Incest, Dub-con, Lap dances, BDSM themes and all that other naughty stuff ;)

 **xBQx**

Regina knew that if she didn't feel comfortable working for a client at The Rabbit Hole, she would be allowed to refuse her service. Apparently, that didn't apply to the ever intimidating Cora Mills. Ever since she was requested a few days prior by the leader of the Black Rose gang, she had this unsettling feeling in her gut. She had talked to her boss, Jefferson, about refusing but he said this was something that she couldn't back out of.

"Queenie, as much as I love ya, we can't just say no to Ms. Mills. The money her cronies bring in on a daily basis are what keeps this place up and running. So, you gotta do what you gotta do. And I'm not about to let you ruin my business," Jeff said as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

Regina sighed and nodded, "I understand. Could I at least have someone outside the room in case anything happens?"

"Yeah, I'll allow that. Don't want one of my best dancers hurt," Jeff nodded before continuing with his paperwork, "Now, if that's all, you should get back to work."

Regina left without another word and went to the girls' dressing room backstage. She slumped into her seat and took a deep breath.

This was going to be interesting.

 **xBQx**

"Tonight's the night Queenie. You ready?" Kathryn, another dancer, asked as she applied her makeup.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," Regina sighed as she finished with her own makeup, checking her work in the mirror.

"Hey, you look a million bucks, Queenie," The blonde nudged her friend, "Don't stress about it. It's just a quick dance, you grab the money and leave."

"I can only hope it'll be that simple," Was Regina's response.

When Regina walked out of the dressing room in her costume, she peeked around the curtain to see who was here. Some of her regulars like Mallie and Robin were here, along with several of Cora's boys. She couldn't see the woman herself, which put her at ease for now. She hung around the bar and snuck a glass of wine to calm her down, but not inebriate her. After a while Jeff found her and pulled her aside.

"Ms. Mills just arrived. Head over to your room and I'll bring her in," He said before pushing her over in the direction of the private rooms.

The wine seemed to wear off instantly at the mention of the powerful woman. She walked on slightly trembling legs towards her room and walked up on the mini stage at the front of the room. The last time she felt this nervous was before her first dance at this club almost a year ago. She willed herself to calm down just as the door opened. A woman dressed in a smart black pantsuit walked in, followed by her boss.

"Make yourself comfortable, Ms. Mills. If you need anything, just press that button on the table," Jeff said before taking his leave.

The dimly lit room didn't really help Regina see the woman's face properly. It didn't matter, she wasn't being paid to stare at her client.

"Good evening, Ms. Mills," Regina offered a small smile, "What would you like tonight?"

Cora thought for a bit as she sat down, a glass of scotch in one hand. The intimidating woman let her eyes rake up and down Regina's curvy body. She hadn't seen her daughter since she left her in the care of a foster family when she was a baby. Cora approved of how her daughter had developed over the years. She was just a tad disappointed that she hadn't been here sooner to appreciate the young woman.

"Let's start with a striptease, shall we? Then I want a lap dance," Cora grinned before sipping her drink and leaning back against the lounge.

Regina gulped and nodded. Sure, men had leered and ogled her while she danced, but nothing compared to the way Cora stared at her like a predator locking on to its prey. The young woman picked up a remote from the side of the stage and pressed the play button. Sultry music flowed through the speakers. The overhead lights dimmed more and the small stage was lit up with spotlights. Stamping down her nerves, Regina started swaying to the music. She focused on the rhythm and moved her body.

Her hands ran up and down her body, teasing the bits of cloth covering her. Regina forced herself to make eye contact with the powerful woman as she started loosening the tie around her neck. Her outfit for today was a slutty schoolgirl uniform, at Ms. Mills' request. After lifting the tie from around her neck, she threw it off to the side and fingered the top button. It strained against her generously sized breasts so much that it looked like it was about to pop. Regina slowly, teasingly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her smooth, tanned skin inch by inch. She could feel Cora's eyes follow her fingers, soaking up the sight of delightful cleavage. Once the blouse was unbuttoned, Regina turned around, her back to Cora, as she slowly lowered the fabric. She let it drop to the floor and started to touch herself, running her hands up her sides, teasing against the straps of her bra, and running along the waistband of her very short skirt.

Cora bit her lip as her eyes darted around Regina's body. She couldn't tear her eyes away for a second as her daughter stripped for her. Just that thought alone sent heat straight to her core. Regina, her daughter, was stripping for Mommy. Not that the poor girl knew, of course. But just imagining the younger girl breathlessly crying out for Mommy beneath her made her shift in her seat.

Regina continued the striptease, running her hands up her thighs, dragging the fabric of her skirt with her. That allowed Cora a small peek at her daughter's firm backside framed by a tiny thong. Turning back around to face Cora, the younger girl danced as she played with the hem of her plaid skirt. With a quick, fluid motion, Regina discarded the skirt as the song tapered off, leaving her in just the flattering bra and thong.

"Come here, Regina. I want that lap dance," Cora beckoned for the stripper to come closer, and it shouldn't have surprised Regina that Cora knew her actual name, and not her stage name.

 **xBQx**

Being a stripper for a whole year meant that she had long gotten over the feeling of being exposed in front of clients. But it was a whole other story with Cora Mills. The way she looked at her was far more terrifying than the looks she received from other handsy men. On slightly shaky legs Regina approached the powerful woman comfortably reclined on the lounge. Cora smirked as she watched the stripper tremble. She took great pleasure in Regina's reaction.

Cora let her eyes roam once more along Regina's body, now fully exposed. The tanned skin had the older woman's mouth watering. She just wanted to bury her face in her impressive cleavage while she was knuckle deep in her daughter. Knowing she'd have to be patient until she would even be able to kiss the lovely young woman, Cora instead sipped her scotch to soothe her dry mouth. She parted her legs to allow Regina to stand between them when she stood in front of her.

As soon as Regina was standing in front of Cora she couldn't help but feel that this woman was somewhat familiar. It was a very strange feeling, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She was here to work and not waste this woman's time and money. She mustered up some courage to recite the club's policies.

"Just so you know, Ms. Mills, during my lap dance you are not permitted to touch me in any way. You cannot touch me unless, of course, I touch you or instruct you otherwise. I would appreciate if you could follow the rules," Regina surprised herself when she didn't stutter or stumble over her words.

Cora raised an eyebrow in amusement, "This may be the first lap dance I've had but I know the rules, dear."

"O-Of course. W-Well, then I suppose there's nothing more to discuss," Regina nodded to herself.

Without another word, the music started back up and Regina began to move her body sensually to match the music. Cora eagerly took in the sight of a half naked Regina dancing for her. It wasn't long before the young woman had turned around and was starting to grind herself in Cora's lap. Regina held on to both Cora's knees for support as she pushed her backside into the older woman's crotch. It was a nice change to not feel something disgustingly hard push back up against her during her dance.

Cora's fingers itched to just grab her daughter's hips and fuck her against the lounge, but she had to exercise patience. Her time would come, but she had to seduce the girl first. As much as she would have liked to speed up the process, and as much as she could have done so without getting into trouble, Cora liked to tease and deny herself. Waiting made the inevitable that much sweeter.

After a while, Regina switched positions. She closed Cora's legs and moved to straddle her on the couch, knees on either side of her. Since she was sure that the powerful woman would be paying top dollar for her, she thought she would give her extra treatment. It definitely helped that the woman was a million times more appealing than the men she'd danced for in the past. Grabbing the older woman's hands, Regina trailed soft fingers slowly up her thighs, up her stomach, and back down to her hips before settling on her ass cheeks.

"You can touch me here, but don't move them," Regina stated before she went back to her dance.

Cora almost groaned at the feeling of her daughter's firm backside filling the palms of her hands so perfectly. She squeezed the plump cheeks a little roughly, earning a surprised squeak from the stripper, but no protest. As Regina was grinding into Cora's lap, the mob boss used her hold on those cheeks to help press her down harder. There was no doubt in Cora's mind that she was absolutely soaked.

Regina pushed her cleavage close to Cora's face before she hesitantly reached behind her to undo the bra. She let the straps fall down her arms before removing the piece of lingerie fully. Her bare breasts were in view for Cora to now enjoy. The mounds bounced and swayed with her body as she moved to the music.

Cora was mesmerised by Regina's magnificent body. She never dreamed of her little baby girl becoming such a beautiful young woman. She knew that she needed to have Regina, needed to possess her. She started planning on how exactly to do that. Seducing her was something she was already entertaining in her mind, but how to get her to stay with her forever?

The powerful woman shook herself out of her musings to pay more attention to the beautiful body dancing for her. She looked up into eyes that matched her own. Oh, how deliciously evil it would be if Regina knew who she was in relation to her right this very moment. She wondered what Regina would think, stripping and giving a lap dance to her own mother. It made Cora shiver in delight.

All too soon, the lap dance was over as the music slowly faded out. Regina stilled in Cora's lap, still feeling the older woman's hands on her backside. She wanted to move so that she could just take her money and leave the intimidating woman, but she was too scared to move. She locked eyes with Cora and froze. The woman in question merely smiled softly and brought one hand up to stroke Regina's cheek.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, dear. I just might come back again," Cora said before removing her hands from Regina's body.

The stripper quickly moved from Cora's lap and started picking her clothes up. She watched from the corner of her eye as the woman took her time getting up. Regina focused on Cora's hands as they pulled out a wallet from her pants pocket. With a wink to the girl, Cora Mills left Regina with a wad of cash on the table before leaving.

Once the woman was out of sight, Regina hurried over to the table and picked up her money. Her eyes bulged at the amount she'd been given. There had to be at least two thousand dollars there! Not even her best client had tipped her more than two hundred, let alone two thousand! Grabbing a robe from the side of the room, Regina quickly put it on before scurrying to the door to catch one last glimpse of the mysterious woman. The back of Cora was all she saw as the woman and her lackies followed her out.

 **xBQx**

After that night, it quickly became known that Regina was now Cora's girl. Of course, no one knew Cora's true connection to Regina which had never been an issue to the woman. It started with black roses on her dressing table and a small note.

 _Black roses for my favourite little dancer._

 _xxx_

 _C. Mills_

Regina had blushed when she read the note. Kathryn had smirked and nudged her arm.

"Oh, look at you Queenie! Got yourself an admirer who is super rich. If only we were all so lucky," The blonde sighed as she put on her makeup for the night.

"Yeah, but she's still intimidating as hell. I suspect she'll be back soon, and hopefully I won't be so terrified then."

Then it grew to proper gifts. Cora had gifted Regina with expensive jewellry one week, which made Regina gasp at how beautiful it was. She knew that she couldn't wear it around in public for fear that she would be mugged. Although, now that she thought about it, she doubted that anyone would come after her if Cora had anything to say about it.

During that time, Cora had come in a couple of nights for more dances from Regina, making sure to tip her very generously. The gifts became more extravagant as weeks turned into months. Regina had been gifted with more jewellry than she knew what to do with, new costumes to wear for Cora, an offer for a very nice car (which Regina had been hesitant in taking), and even an offer to buy her a nice apartment to get her out of the dodgy neighbourhood. She had refused that offer because she couldn't possibly keep taking from a woman who was an infamous mobster.

And while all of this was going on, she'd been getting less and less business at the club from other clients. Even her usuals hadn't been seen for ages. Not that she needed their business if Cora was going to continue contributing. Jeff had thanked her many times for entertaining the Black Rose Queen as it had been giving him more money than her cronies had.

Regina was feeling conflicted. Sure, it was nice of Cora to give her all these amazing gifts and tips, but what was it exactly that she was looking for in her? Surely she couldn't be seeking her companionship. If she was, Regina wasn't sure how she felt about it. It wasn't as if Ms. Mills was unattractive by any means; she looked fantastic for a woman nearing her 50's. Regina did feel a connection to her, so maybe it wouldn't be so bizarre if she let it happen …

 **xBQx**

 **TBC** (because I cbf writing more at the moment, but trust me when I say that I will be continuing it with more smutty goodness!)


	2. Chapter 2: True Colours

**Title:** Dance For Me

 **Rating:** M

 **Chapter Summary:** After months of being spoiled by Cora, Regina finally decides to take their relationship further. Not long after, one of Regina's old regulars comes back wanting to have her all to themselves. But Cora doesn't take too kindly to people who attempt take what's hers.

 **Author's Note:** Well, I'm back … Late, and I broke my promises, but laziness happened and so did uni (I totally didn't forget about a test or anything...). I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP because that's when all the good stuff happens! But if not then you'll probably get it in like a week. Also Robin is so easy to write as an asshole, because he is one. So, if you happen to like Robin, then you will probably want to skip this chapter.

 **WARNING:** Incest, Dub-con, BDSM, Anal play/sex, and all that other naughty stuff ;)  
 **Note:** This chapter contains sexual assault and like ... murder lol

 **xBQx**

"Regina, darling, are you here?" Cora asked as she waltzed into the dressing room of The Rabbit Hole.

Luckily it was just Regina who was in there, although she was in the middle of getting dressed for her first set of the night. The other girls had yet to arrive, and for some reason they were all running late. Regina caught herself smiling at the sound of Cora's voice. She pulled on her lacy top before turning around to face the older woman.

"Yes, I'm here," She answered before she was wrapped up in a warm embrace.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," Cora said as she pulled back, cupping the younger girl's cheeks and stroking them gently.

"It's only been a few days since you last saw me."

"A few days too many, if you ask me. I would have visited sooner, but I had some very urgent business to handle. But enough of that, how have you been since I last saw you?" The older woman asked.

"I've been good. And thank you for the diamond earrings. You really shouldn't buy my anymore jewellry, because I have too much," Regina answered.

"Nonsense. Every girl should have too much jewellry. Please don't tell me to stop buying you things. I love spoiling my little princess," Cora cooed before kissing Regina's blushing cheek and pulling back.

Regina was getting more and more comfortable around Cora, and she was starting to realise that maybe it wasn't so bad to have her around. It definitely kept her safer on the streets and in the club since Cora had eyes everywhere. And she couldn't deny the fact that it felt really nice to be looked after and pampered. Although, the other girls did tease her about having a Sugar Momma.

"Cora, there is still something that you haven't offered me yet ..." Regina started, not quite sure how to go about asking a mob boss on a date.

"Oh? And what might that be, dear?" Cora asked with a raised brow.

"Well … I never really see you outside the club, so maybe we could go grab coffee together sometime," The stripper suggested nervously.

When the younger woman looked up at Cora in anticipation, she was met with a warm, excited smile. Regina was oblivious to the older womans thoughts; Cora grinned cruelly in her mind and congratulated herself on successfully infatuating her daughter.

"Oh, my darling. If you wanted a date, all you had to do was ask," The Black Rose Queen replied as she cupped Regina's cheeks once more and pulled her in for their first kiss.

Regina melted instantly into Cora's touch, returning the kiss with fervour. She'd never really dated anyone before, mainly because those who asked her out were drunk guys from the club. Dating never really interested her in the first place, but this woman was absolutely captivating. When they pulled away, both women were smiling.

"Wow," Regina sighed as she stepped back and leaned against her dressing table.

"Wow, indeed. Now, I can't stay for much longer, but I expect to see you tomorrow at Granny's. 10 a.m. sharp for breakfast, alright?" The older woman said and stepped forward to peck Regina's lips before she left.

Regina was left in the dressing room, flustered and excited. She quickly finished getting ready for her first dance and left the room as some of the other dancers arrived to change into their costumes.

 **xBQx**

The next day, Regina arrived at Granny's twenty minutes early. She was nervous about meeting Cora outside of the club, but how different could she be? She was brought out of her musings when a girl about Regina's age, with a distinct red streak in her hair, sidled up next to her. Regina recognised her from the club, a new dancer who was very eager and energetic.

"Hey, Regina right?" The girl smiled.

"Mhm, and you're Ruby?"

"Yup, that's me. You good to order now?"

"I'll just have a glass of water for now. I'm waiting for someone," Regina smiled back as Ruby went off to grab her water.

Regina sat in the booth for the next twenty minutes, waiting and sipping from her water. At 10 a.m. sharp, Cora waltzed into the room, looking as confident and beautiful as ever. The presence of the powerful woman always took Regina's breath away. Once Cora spotted her, she smiled and approached the young brunette. Regina stood up and was pulled into a quick hug and kiss before they sat down.

"Good morning, my darling. I hope you weren't waiting long," Cora said as she settled in her seat, flicking an errant hair from her face.

"No, I wasn't," Regina replied with a bright smile, "Thank you for agreeing to this. I've wanted to ask you for a while now but I never really had the courage to ask."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I was actually going to ask you myself very soon. I just cannot get enough of you," The older woman reached out to hold Regina's hand on top of the table.

"Me either. There's just something about you that seems so familiar and so comforting."

Cora grinned internally. Oh, if only she knew, she thought as she stroked the back of Regina's soft hand. Breakfast went by smoothly, both women enjoying each other's company. When it was time for Cora to leave, the couple walked outside to where the older woman's car was waiting. Cora initiated a much too passionate kiss for public, but Regina couldn't have cared less in the moment. Regina squeaked when the mob boss pinched her ass cheek before pulling away, a devious grin on her lips.

"I'll see you tonight, my dear," Cora said as she slipped into the black car.

 **xBQx**

Regina stood at the entrance, lips still tingling from the kiss. She had a permanent smile on her face for the rest of the day, even when she walked into work that evening. The club was extremely busy as it was a Friday night, with packs of men coming in from a long, hard day of work. Regina smiled politely at some familiar faces as she made her way to the back. Once she turned the corner to where the door was she stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She bristled and turned around to see who it was.

"Robin?" Regina looked surprised to see the man since he hadn't been at the club for a while, most likely because his wife was suspicious of him being out for so many nights in a row.

"Hey there, Queenie," Robin offered a smile which he must have thought looked charming, but to Regina it just looked sleazy, "I missed you."

The dancer forced a smile as she tried to pull out of the man's grip. Robin pulled Regina close almost violently and made her flinch. She recoiled at the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath. He's drunk, she thought as she tried to take another step back. The man's grip on her wrist tightened painfully, crushing her bones and pinching her skin, which made her wince. The dancer's heart pounded in her chest as panic started to override her instincts. Before she could protest, one of Robin's large hands roughly grabbed both her wrists as the other went to her waist.

Sure, Regina had been looked and leered at by many drunk men, but never had she been touched by any of them. She just knew that Robin wouldn't be stopping, and she couldn't retaliate or fight back because she found herself completely paralysed with fear. Robin had never been like this when he was sober, and not even when he was a little tipsy. So it was a shock to see him manhandling her when before he'd been nothing but sweet.

The older man grinned and took Regina's lack of protest as permission to continue. He attempted to press his lips to the younger girl's, but she mustered up enough energy to turn her head away, his kiss landing on her cheek. That didn't deter Robin as his hand made its way under her shirt and up towards her breast. A whimper escaped Regina's lips as she tried to struggle out of his harsh grip. She thought o the older woman who said she would be visiting that evening and prayed, to whatever deity would listen, that Cora - or anyone - would come to rescue her.

As Robin's lips travelled lower to her neck, so did his hand after groping Regina's breast. She wished that she was able to scream or kick or just react in any way before the drunk man touched her further. All she could do was stand there and take it, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. Regina squeezed her eyes shut as a rough hand slipped under the waistband of her pants. But as soon as the hand was in there, it was ripped away from her with a choking, gurgling sound.

Regina peeked her eyes open and felt a brief moment of relief before she went back to being terrified. The sight that greeted her was of Cora, just as she had wished, strangling the life out of Robin with wire coiling and cutting tightly into his neck.

Blood … There was so much blood after Cora was done with the now lifeless man. Regina didn't quite know how to feel in that moment, so she let her baser instincts decide for her; she collapsed into the older woman's arms the moment she stepped closer, finally able to breath properly. She sobbed into the mob boss' neck, comforted by the soothing fingers running through her hair, and a soft voice.

"You're safe now, darling. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, and I'm terribly sorry that you had to see that," Cora cooed, watching over her shoulder as some of her men cleaned up the mess, "That must have been very traumatic, and I can't possibly let you work tonight after that."

The woman didn't get any reply or confirmation; just sniffles, a tight grip on her shirt and wetness coating her neck. She looked down at Regina and kissed her forehead.

"Come now, dear. I'm going to take you home," She said as she loosened Regina's hold and held her around her shoulders, walking her out of the club, "And I'm going to have a little chat to Jeff about make sure that this place has better security and surveillance."

 **xBQx**

TBC because y'all are restless and it's kinda my fault haha :)


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

**Title:** Dance For Me

 **Rating:** M

 **Chapter Summary:** Regina starts to have conflicting feelings about Cora, unsure of how she'd be able to deal with the fact that she is the head of a gang and murders people so easily. In order to sort out those feelings, she distances herself from the older woman. But after more unfortunate events, Cora comes to Regina's rescue, earning her place back in Regina's heart.

 **Author's Note:** So, like it's been a while … I apologise for taking forever with this but for some reason I just lose focus on my fics and it takes months to get it back. But, now that I've gotten back into the groove of it, here you go! Chapter 3 is like double the size of the other two because I felt bad for leaving it for so long. I'll probably wrap this up in a chapter or two with a lot of smut. If you have any ideas of what kinks you want to see and how to finish this up, let me know. Thanks for sticking with me, and for anyone who's just joined us on this really niche ship, welcome aboard the ship to hell! Don't forget to review/comment!

 **WARNING:** More assault because apparently Regina doesn't go through enough shit, and smut because I was supposed to write this sooner in the story, including a teeny bit of bondage and obviously a healthy dose of mommy kink. FINALLY, jesus christ xD

 **xBQx**

Regina had assumed that Cora would take her back home, but frowned when they drove out of the dodgy side of the neighbourhood. She didn't say anything, just wanting to stay close to Cora and be soothed by her presence. When the car pulled up to what looked like nothing less than a mansion, Regina gawked. This must have been the older woman's house.

"Y-You didn't have to bring me here. I could have just gone home …"

"Nonsense! I would never leave you by yourself after something so horrific. I want to keep an eye on you and take care of you, dear," Cora smiled down at Regina who was still tucked up against her side.

The two women got out of the car and walked up into the mansion. Regina had never seen a place to extravagant before in her life, and was in complete awe at the lavish home. Cora brought Regina to the kitchen, where she sat the girl down on one of the stools before moving around to cook something up.

"You haven't eaten, have you?" Cora asked.

"No … Not yet. I don't really want to eat anything massive … Something simple?" Regina replied.

"Of course, darling. Anything for you."

Cora had cooked up some spinach and mushroom omelettes, and plated them up. She placed one in front of Regina and she sat next to the younger girl.

"Eat up," Cora encouraged.

Cora nibbled at her food and watched as the dancer hardly touched hers.

"Maybe you just need to forget what happened, hm?" The older woman suggested.

"I'm really sorry that I made you make something for me," Regina responded and sighed, putting her fork down, "You're right … I just want to get rid of my memories and anything to do with … Him."

"Don't worry about it, dear. I just want you to be comfortable and safe. I have an idea of how to get what happened off your mind, if you'll allow me?"

Cora looked into Regina's eyes, her brown eyes conveying warmth and safety to the younger woman. Regina couldn't possibly have said no to anything Cora offered. She knew the mob boss would take very good care of her.

"Anything … Please," Regina whispered, eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Cora stood up and wrapped Regina in her arms, leading her upstairs. In a different situation, the younger woman would have taken some time to admire the beautiful interior of the mansion as they walked, but her focus was solely on Cora, her saviour. They stopped in front of a room with double oak doors, making it obvious as to what this room was.

"Why are we here?" Regina asked as Cora opened the bedroom doors.

"I'm going to make you forget about what happened. Would you mind taking off your clothes, darling?" Cora answered as she started stripping herself.

Regina was a little confused as to why they were stripping, but complied anyway. Once both women were in their underwear - Regina more than once taking in Cora's surprisingly well maintained body - they climbed on to the king sized bed. Cora sat up against the headboard and opened her arms for Regina. The dancer tentatively climbed on the bed as well, settling in Cora's lap, straddling her. She felt comforted by the arms that snaked around her waist as she rested her head in the crook of Cora's neck.

"Now, if you can handle it, I want you to tell me where that disgusting man touched you so I can make it better," The mob boss muttered as she gently stroked Regina's soft hair.

The dancer pulled back and looked up at Cora, biting her lip nervously. She nodded and brought her trembling hand to her wrist first.

"He … He grabbed me by my wrist," Regina explained as she lifted the darkly bruised wrist to show her mother.

"Oh, my darling … Why didn't you tell me this before? Your wrist looks very injured. Not to worry, I'll call an associate over to have a look at it. But for now, keep showing me where he touched you," Cora said as she gingerly held Regina's arm and kissed the bruise.

Regina gulped before moving her hand to her waist. Cora held her waist and kneaded the flesh there, showing Regina how gentle she could be. The younger woman smiled softly at Cora. The next place Regina showed her was her cheek, and was surprised when the older woman pressed a kiss there. Cora's lips travelled down her chin and to her neck, covering where Robin had been. She smiled against the dancer's skin when she felt her shiver from the contact.

"Is this okay?" Cora asked.

"Mhm," Regina hummed, barely able to speak.

The older woman was ready to just have her way with her daughter but she had to be even more delicate and patient because of the ordeal. There was plenty of time for her to introduce the innocent girl to Cora's more … Eclectic tastes and fantasies. For now, she was going to have to ease the girl into the idea of having sex with her.

To say that Cora was livid about what happened an hour prior was an understatement. No one would ever get away with touching what was hers. She started to feel possessive, and rightfully so since Regina was hers by blood - although abandoning her wasn't exactly her best motherly moment.

Regina felt herself shiver in delight when Cora's hands moved from her waist, travelling up to follow and replace where Robin's hands had been. She covered the older woman's hands with her own, bringing them to her breasts. Cora smiled and squeezed the mounds gently, eliciting a moan from the girl.

Regina's hips started to rock into Cora's lap, her body heated and excited from the mobster's touch. The dancer guided one of Cora's hands down her stomach and to the waistband of her lace underwear. Dipping a few fingers past the barrier, Cora reluctantly retracted, grinning at Regina's pout.

"Now, now, dear. Patience is a virtue," Cora tsked.

Regina scoffed and leaned back on her haunches, raising a brow that rivalled the older woman's own.

"You're one to talk about virtues. How is … Murdering someone even remotely virtuous?" Regina said, meaning for it to come out playfully until she realised the serious nature of what happened before her very eyes.

The image of Cora strangling her assaulter, his blood trickling down from his wounded neck, didn't settle well with her stomach. Even though Cora did save her, she … Killed him. Regina had never really been exposed to the woman's affairs, so she didn't realise just how dark and twisted this woman was … Cora was a killer, an infamous criminal who got what she wanted, whenever she wanted. And that scared Regina. She no longer felt comfortable in the older woman's presence, and shifted awkwardly in her lap.

"What's wrong, dear?" Cora asked, frowning slightly at Regina's discomfort.

"N-Nothing. I'm just feeling the adrenaline wear off. I'm quite tired … Will you take me home?"

"Now, why would you want to go home after what happened? I don't want anything more to happen to you," Cora replied, growing irritated that Regina didn't want to stay.

She just needed to convince the girl that she wasn't as scary or evil as everyone made her out to be. Well, she was scary and the tiniest bit evil, but Regina didn't need to be reminded. Cora knew she had to be more careful from now on with her daughter.

"I just really want to go home, please," Regina pleaded.

Cora sighed and nodded, "Alright, darling. But I want to see you again tomorrow to know that you're okay."

"Thank you for your concern," Regina said as she got up off the older woman and started putting her clothes back on.

Cora pulled her clothes on as well and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Regina stiffened but tried to relax, not wanting to anger the older woman.

The mob boss drove Regina home in silence. When the dancer was about to leave the car, Cora grabbed her wrist gently and brought her in for a kiss. Regina couldn't help but melt into the kiss, remembering how gentle and kind Cora was to her. Regina pulled back and offered a small smile.

"Thank you, Cora. I'll see you tomorrow," She said before getting out of the car.

"I'll pick you up from work when you finish and I'll take you out for something to eat," Cora nodded and watched as her little girl walked into the dingy building.

 **xBQx**

Regina spent the next day processing the assault and Cora killing Robin. She couldn't look at the alcove the same again, despite it looking spotless. It was so confusing wanting to be with a dangerous and powerful woman like Cora, but it offered her unconditional protection, which Regina couldn't argue with. But could she stand to watching Cora kill more people?

All through the night she seemed distracted, and it affected her work. She didn't get as many tips as usual, but it didn't worry her. Jeff wouldn't tell her off for having one bad night, especially after what happened the night before.

When Regina's shift was nearly over, she asked Jeff if she could leave early because she wasn't feeling well. He let her, knowing that the night before must have caught up to her. The dancer left before Cora arrived, just wanting some space. Sure, she used to enjoy Cora's company, but the woman's power scared her. She decided to cut through a dark alley to cut the time it took to walk home. What she didn't notice was that she was followed since she left the club.

It wasn't until they stopped and cornered her that she knew she was in danger. Regina didn't have any opportunity to scream because they quickly covered her mouth. She saw four large, menacing men looming over her like ravenous animals about to eat their meal. Fear ran rampant through her veins as the men leered and laughed.

"Look what we have here boys. A scared little lamb silly enough to walk home by herself. Shall we teach her a lesson?" One of them, clearly the leader, grinned.

"Yeah, your mommy can't save you this time," Another threatened.

Mommy? Regina thought. He must have been referring to Cora. Well, she was old enough to be her mother, but she shook the thought from her mind as the men started manhandling her.

It occurred to her that they said 'this time'. What did they mean by that? Unless of course … Robin. They must be his colleagues, a very bad thought. Robin ran a local drug ring on the side of his day job, so he had many questionable connections. Regina now fully understood why they were here, why they cornered her. They were here for revenge and to finish what Robin started.

She was powerless against the four men, and they started grasping at her clothes. Regina struggled against their large, hairy hands and started crying. She could hear them laughing at the sight of her tears which made her cry harder. Regina hated feeling helpless and weak, but she often found herself in that position throughout her life. She tried to just tune out from everything around her, her body going limp as she retreated into her mind.

The next few minutes were a blur; one minute she was surrounded by Robin's men as they tore her clothes off, the next she was on the cold, wet concrete of the alley, and then she was being lifted into familiar arms. She didn't gain full awareness again until she was placed on a plush seat in a car. She looked up at the owner of those comforting arms and was relieved to see Cora's sweet smile.

"You're awake," The older woman said and stroked Regina's cheek reverently.

Regina was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat and speak. Cora's presence was like a blessing. She shuffled closer to the mob boss and sighed when those strong arms wrapped around her.

They rode in silence until they reached Cora's mansion. With the help of the older woman, Regina walked to the front door and was immediately let in. Cora led her up the stairs and took her directly to her room. Cora changed into her night clothes while Regina stripped down to her underwear. The two women crawled into bed, bodies intertwined and held closely together. Regina felt safe in the older woman's arms and nuzzled her nose against the soft skin of her neck.

The dancer didn't realise that she had fallen asleep until she woke up, her mouth as dry as a desert, and blinked rapidly to focus her eyes. She squinted up at the woman curled around her, finding her sharp brown eyes looking back at her.

"Good morning, darling," That husky voice murmured.

Regina groaned and swallowed, trying to bring moisture back to her mouth.

"M-Morning," She croaked.

Without being asked, Cora got up and brought back a cool glass of water. She sat Regina up against her, held the glass up to her lips and tipped it, letting the water trickle into her mouth and down her parched throat. The younger woman gulped down the water, finishing off the whole glass before sitting back and sighing.

"Thank you," She said, clearing her throat.

"You're very welcome, my sweet," Cora smiled warmly, stroking Regina's cheek, "You scared me, you know?"

Regina looked up at the mob boss in confusion before blurting, "How?"

"Well, when I arrived at the club I was told that you'd already left. Jefferson said that you weren't feeling well and walked home. I scoured the neighbourhood looking for you. And when I found you, you were being attacked in a dark alley."

Cora fell silent, gauging Regina's reaction. The girl's eyes welled up as she bit her lip to prevent herself from sobbing. The older woman wrapped Regina up in her arms again and kissed her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry … I should have waited … But, I was scared," Regina hiccupped.

"Why on earth were you scared?"

"I … I was scared of you," Regina answered after a pregnant pause, using up all her courage to admit it, "Scared of you and the things you do. You killed a man. But then again, you saved me. I was so conflicted about how to feel."

"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry. Of course you'd be frightened. I wasn't thinking about that. All I could think of was the fact that he was touching you without your permission. Everything was a bit of a blur. And last night, I was absolutely terrified of what could have happened had I not found you."

Regina clung on to Cora and cried until she couldn't anymore. The mob boss soothed Regina, running her fingers through soft hair and cooing sweet nothings in her ear.

That night and the morning after was another turning point for Regina. She realised that she couldn't ignore Cora, and that she didn't want to be away from her. The older woman was a source of comfort and safety, something that Regina had always wanted but never really had growing up. It was such a relief to just give in to her baser wants and needs, to just be with Cora. Regina wasn't going to push Cora away, not anymore. Despite her being a ruthless mobster, Regina knew that the woman was kind and loving. Well, to her, anyway.

 **xBQx**

Regina grew closer to Cora, the two spending a lot of time with each other when they could spare it. Now that Regina was no longer so worried about what Cora did for work, she was able to appreciate how the older woman treated her like a princess. She provided her with comfort, safety, love and care. That was all the dancer had wanted during her childhood, and now she was getting it.

Months had passed since the incidents and the couple were almost inseparable. To Regina, it just felt like Cora was ensuring that no one hurt her again. But to others, Cora was being very possessive over Regina to an uncomfortable, almost unhealthy degree. She always knew where Regina was, what she was doing, controlled what she ate, and even got her to quit her job at the club. Cora claimed it was so that they wouldn't run into anymore unsavoury characters, when really it was the older woman being selfish. She even moved into Cora's mansion, where she lived comfortably doing next to nothing.

"I just want you out of harm's way, darling. You are too beautiful and precious, I can't let anyone hurt you. And you won't ever have to lift a finger again," Cora explained a week after Regina had been living with her.

The ex-dancer didn't realise how literal Cora was being when she said she never had to do anything. Regina wanted to contribute somehow by keeping the house clean and neat, but there was a maid who came in everyday. She tried cooking but found that a chef was in the kitchen from 6:30 a.m. to 9 p.m. all week. Regina didn't know what to do with herself. She thought she'd enjoy not having to shake her ass and tits for gross old men, but without her job she didn't amount to much.

"Cora …" Regina approached the mob boss a month after she moved in, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course, darling. Is everything alright?" Cora responded, looking up from her stack of papers on her desk.

Regina's cheeks turned pink and her hands were shaking from how nervous she was. She didn't know how Cora would react, she was always unpredictable. Biting her lip, Regina mustered up the courage to speak again.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything I can do for you? I don't do anything to earn a place in this house, I feel like I'm a waste of space here …"

Cora sighed and pushed her chair out. She approached the younger woman who visibly trembled. Taking pity on the scared girl, Cora reached for both of Regina's hands and pressed her knuckles to her lips.

"Sweetheart, of course you earn your place here. You keep me company when no one else can. Everyone else is too scared to stay with me for very long. But you, Regina, you have captured my heart like no other. And I hope that you like staying here as much as I enjoy having you here with me," Cora spoke softly, saying exactly what Regina wanted to hear.

The younger brunette relaxed and was left breathless by Cora's sweet words. Instead of replying with words, Regina kissed Cora with as much passion as she could, showing how grateful she was to have this wonderful woman in her life. The Black Rose Queen grinned against her daughter's lips before slipping her tongue into the other's mouth. The moan she received sent a wave of heat to her core, holding the young girl closer.

"Maybe I just haven't been good at showing you just how much you're needed," Cora whispered against plump lips.

The look in Regina's eyes told her that it was the right thing to say. And Cora knew that it was finally the right time. She was desperate for Regina's body, but she had been patient and knew that it would eventually pay off.

"I want to show you just how much I love you, darling," Cora smiled and led Regina up to their room.

Regina wasn't at all hesitant about what was happening. In fact, she was so eager to give herself to her saviour, her protector. They stopped in front of the king sized bed, the older woman's hands on the other's waist.

"You love me?" Regina asked quietly, she gaze locking on to Cora's.

The mob boss smiled and nodded, stroking her hair.

"Of course I do. You are too special to me, Regina. Now come here, let me help you out of those clothes."

The two stripped each other, pressing kisses wherever they could, touching every inch of skin that was displayed. Cora looked upon her daughter with such reverence, still in awe of how beautiful Regina turned out. Regina was also amazed at how beautiful Cora was for her age. Soft curves and skin, slim with almost no wrinkles. The younger woman hoped that she'd age just as gracefully as her lover.

"You are stunning, Cora."

"You're so sweet, Regina."

Cora lowered her daughter on to the bed and stood there admiring the view. Her Regina, on her back, naked and craving her touch. She knew it was sick and twisted to be in a relationship with her estranged daughter, but she wouldn't be a leader of the most notorious gang if she wasn't messed up. Cora liked to think of it as a type of narcissism, claiming her own flesh as her lover. She just couldn't deny how attractive the young woman was, almost seeing herself when she was younger. Regina began to squirm under Cora's intense gaze, pushing up to rest back on her elbows.

"Is everything okay?" The former stripper asked.

Instead of verbally replying, Cora climbed on to the bed and straddled her lover. She grabbed Regina's wrists and pinned them above her head. Regina bit her lip in excitement, completely at Cora's mercy. The older woman leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the drawer.

"I hope you don't mind, but I really like to be in control."

"Do whatever you want to me, I just want you so badly," Regina whispered, trying to look as vulnerable as possible.

She figured Cora would really get off on dominating her, so she submitted to the sultry mob boss. Cora's eyes lit up as she cuffed Regina's wrists to the headboard, making sure they were secure. With her daughter tied up, Cora was now free to touch wherever she pleased. Her hands started at the lovely breasts, grasping and kneading the tanned flesh. Lips captured a stiff nipple and sucked hard. The older woman was delighted to hear quiet moans and sharp yelps as she toyed with her girl. Oh, the wonderful things she had in mind for Regina. It sent shivers up Cora's spine just thinking about it. For now, she just had to break the girl in slowly, get her comfortable with the idea of not-so-vanilla sex.

Cora started planting kisses down Regina's neck, between her breasts and down past her belly button. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the younger woman kept herself bare by waxing. She spread Regina's legs wider and looked up into her eyes with a grin.

"You are so beautiful, my love," Cora purred as she stroked the smooth skin with a gentle touch.

Regina arched her back, desperate for her to touch her, and pleaded, "Cora … Please, don't tease me."

Cora, ever the patient woman, let her fingers wander down to wet folds, taking her time. She took great pleasure in watching Regina wriggle and roll her hips up to encourage those fingers to do more. Fingers ran up and down through the wetness, gathering up as much as she could before bringing them up to her lips. She locked eyes with the bound woman and put them in her mouth, sucking her fingers dry of Regina's essence. The response she got from the younger woman made her smirk; Regina's eyes dark with lust, her chest heaving, hips squirming with anticipation. Cora couldn't help but chuckle at how needy the girl was and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, sweetie, you need to learn to be patient. We'll leave that lesson for another time, but right now I want to fuck you."

With that, Cora brought her fingers back down to Regina's pussy and made sure her fingers were coated before pushing two inside. Regina's moan was louder than she expected, and she blushed as a result. The anticipation of having the older woman's fingers inside of her had excited and aroused her so much. Cora thought it was extremely flattering that her reaction was so strong. She pulled her fingers out until just the tips were inside and plunged them, rather rough, back in until she was knuckle deep. Regina's hips jerked up at the sensation, the cuffs cutting a little into her wrists when she tried to move them.

Cora started off with slow, hard thrusts, fingers curling into Regina and making her cry out. She watched how her younger lover's expressions changed when she changed pace. It was extraordinary how beautiful Regina looked tied up and writhing in pleasure. As the younger woman's walls tightened around her fingers, almost making it impossible for Cora to move them, she picked up the speed of her thrusts. She hovered over Regina resting on her forearm so that she could grasp her soft locks and pull. Regina squeezed her eyes shut, unable to cope between the pleasure mounting between her legs and the pain from Cora pulling her hair.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Regina," Cora commanded, reminding herself to keep her tone sweet, "I want to watch you come."

Regina did as ordered and struggled to open her eyes. She looked up at the woman, mouth open as she panted and moaned. Cora's grin made her shiver in delight, causing the coiling in her groin to tighten. Regina was so close to coming, she just needed something more to set her off. She needed Cora to say something, anything. She pleaded to Cora through her eyes, hoping to convey her message because she was very sure that she couldn't form a proper sentence. The mob boss smirked and leaned further to kiss Regina, just a quick peck before she brought her lips to her daughter's ear.  
"Regina … I want you to call me something when we make love and fuck. Do you think you could do that for me, baby?" Cora whispered, "I want you to shout it every time you come, and I want you to address me as such at all times when we are alone and behind closed doors."

Regina nodded, desperate for Cora to keep talking. Her orgasm was just out of reach, and she knew that whatever she was going to say next would tip her over the edge. Her wrists strained against the cuffs digging into her skin, but she ignored the pain in favour of the incredible pleasure she could feel mounting.

"Sweetie, I want you ... " Cora paused, her fingers working in and out of Regina at a brutal pace. Her fingers were squeezed so tight inside of Regina that she knew she was so, so close, "To call me Mommy."

That last word was Regina's breaking point. She felt waves of pleasure crashing into her like a tsunami, her whole body felt it. She moaned louder than she ever had before and tried to snap her legs shut. Cora's body kept her legs apart, fingers still working to milk Regina's orgasm for all its worth. The word 'mommy' echoed in Regina's mind, making her more aroused and simultaneously confused. Cora watched the range of emotions that played across Regina's face, taking joy in each one she saw. As Regina's high began to wane, it was harder and harder to keep her eyes open. The older woman pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, watching as her young lover fell limp on the bed. Cora laughed and unlocked the cuffs, massaging the slight bruising around delicate wrists. The sight of the dark rings around Regina's wrists sent a shot of pleasure straight between her thighs.

"Looks like I've worn you out already, little one. Don't worry, we'll work a lot on your endurance," Cora muttered as she stroked a soft cheek.

For a moment Cora thought of just settling down next to Regina and working on some gang related stuff, but the throbbing of her pussy easily swept that idea to the side. Exerting such control over Regina was like a drug and an incredible turn on. She was horny and for once she decided to throw patience out the window and take what she wanted from her slumbering daughter.

Cora kept the girl's legs spread, lifting one up so that she could shuffle forward and hook it over her shoulder. As soon as their wet cunts touched, Cora let out a soft moan. It had been so long since she'd fucked anyone and it was definitely worth the wait. She started off slow, rubbing their clits together. Her hips grew frantic, desperate for release. Cora's thrusts became rough and sloppy as she rapidly approached her orgasm. Her eyes traveled over Regina's sleeping form, her breasts bouncing with each smack of her hips. It didn't take long for Cora to come, years of pent up sexual frustration and the fact that she had now officially fucked her own daughter sent her into a powerful orgasm much quicker than she anticipated. Her body shook as she came, hips mashing their clits together in an attempt to prolong the satisfying feeling. She bit her lip until she drew blood, she was always silent when she had sex. Cora didn't expect it to be so strong and for her to be so tired after everything began to settle. She collapsed on top of Regina and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with her arms wrapped possessively around her daughter.

 **xBQx**

TBC! Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4: Mommy and Her Little Girl

**Title:** Dance For Me

 **Rating:** M

 **Chapter Summary:** After that eventful night, Regina has been acting strange around Cora again. She doesn't know whether Cora was serious about the whole "mommy" thing, and every time she tries to think about it Regina is conflicted between shame and lust. Luckily, Cora is there to convince her that there's definitely nothing to be ashamed of.

 **Author's Note:** Hello my lovelies, this note's gonna be a bit of a long one. I'm back again after 4 months, now that uni is over for the semester. This chapter is well overdue. But I'm so happy that y'all keep commenting, it's very motivational. I'm definitely going to try my hardest to finish this fic. I'm going to Fiji for a week on the 2nd (or 1st if you're on the other side of the world) of July. I'll probably get some writing done while I'm away so I can update as soon as I'm back :D  
Because I'm shameless and I've been reading a shit tonne of smutty, domme/sub, older/younger fics this chapter is just filled to the brim with smut. I don't know when this is going to finish, or how, but if y'all want it to keep going, I think I'll just do like a collection of smutty one-shots. Feel free to comment/send prompts and I'll eventually get around to them. Thanks again for all the support, my little ones! And if you're a new reader, welcome to our deliciously morbid, niche ship and enjoy your stay ;)

 **WARNING:** I figured I'd keep putting warnings for all the sex stuff that's going down in case some of y'all are a little too vanilla (but honestly if you're trolling around BQ fics then you're definitely not vanilla, or if you are vanilla then you're peeking in the wroooooooong direction). So, we're FINALLY getting to anal! YES! Hopefully it's worth the wait and hype. Also, mommy kink, BDSM and incest (obvs). I'm planning on having kinky housewife!Regina in the next update.

 **xBQx**

"Cora?" Regina called out, naked body wrapped in a silk blanket as she searched for her lover.  
"In my study, darling," Came the response.

Regina followed the voice into the study and saw the older woman sitting at her cherry wood desk, poring over paperwork. Sharp, dark eyes looked up at the young woman standing in the doorway. Cora sat back in her chair with a smirk and a raised brow once she noticed Regina's state of undress.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up," Regina mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, dear, I had some work to catch up on. Is there something else on your mind?"

It was as if she could read the ex-dancer's mind. Regina blushed and nodded, although she wasn't sure she could actually voice what she wanted to talk about. It was incredibly embarrassing because of how wet she got just thinking about it, about calling Cora 'Mommy'.

"Come here, Princess," Cora commanded as she pushed back her chair, patting her lap.

Regina hesitated before walking over and sitting on the older woman's legs. "Now, what's going on in that pretty head of yours, hm?"

The younger woman's cheeks burned as she floundered for something even begin to voice her thoughts and feelings. She wriggled and shifted on Cora's lap, fiddling with her fingers.

"Why … Why did you tell me to … Call you …" Regina trailed off; she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Call me what, darling?" Cora grinned, knowing exactly what her daughter meant.

There was a pregnant pause as Regina mustered up enough courage to speak again.

"Mommy."

Cora's hands trailed up and down Regina's arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She stood the girl up and pulled at the sheet until it fluttered to the floor. With Regina bare, Cora's eyes wandered over the young, supple body, so toned from dancing. She sat her down, back against her front and legs spread, resting atop Cora's. Regina felt entirely exposed yet so very safe in her lover's arms. She shivered as cold fingers crept along her waist and arms wrapped around her. Cora's lips brushed against the shell of her ear as one hand moved up to fondle a breast while the other travelled down and leisurely dipped into the abundance of wetness found between two thighs.

"Don't you want someone to take care of you? To hold you whenever you need? To make you feel better when you're sad? To love you forever and ever?" Cora's voice whispered.

Regina had to admit that everything Cora mentioned were things that she craved but never thought she would have. Growing up without parents left her desperate for attention, love and affection. Who was she to judge if Cora was so willing to give it to her? So what if she wanted to be called Mommy? Regina still seemed hesitant though.

"I-I do … I've wanted that all my life … It's just …"

"Just what, my love?"

"Well, I've never had a mother … And thinking of you like that seems so wrong," Regina answered, her hips rolling into Cora's fingers as they circled around her clit.

Her body was betraying her, even just thinking about calling out 'mommy' instead of Cora's name as she came made her wet. Cora noticed how conflicted Regina was and knew that she just needed a little push.

"If it's so wrong, then why does it make you feel so good, hm? It may not be conventional but as long as it gives us both pleasure, I don't think we have reason to think it's wrong," Cora explained, letting two fingers slip into Regina.

The younger woman gasped as her lover pushed her fingers in and out. Her head fell back and rested against a firm shoulder. Cora's lips attached to her neck, sucking and biting while her hands worked on other parts of her little girl's body.

"I … I guess you're right," Regina sighed, giving in to the feeling of Cora.

"That's it. Mommy is always right, isn't she little girl?" Mommy mumbled, her fingers moving faster inside of her.

Regina's hips rocked into the fingers, her whole body feeling as if it were on fire. The familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach started as she drew closer and closer to orgasm. Cora's other hand moved from her breast and down to rub her little girl's sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Talk to Mommy, baby. Tell me how good you feel," Cora demanded, her tone soft yet still authoritative, just like a parent.

"Oh! M-Mommy … You make me feel so good … Please, Mommy," Regina pleaded, her voice sounding a little more high-pitched and childish than usual.

Cora grinned and worked her fingers faster. She felt her little girl's body trembling, knowing it wouldn't be long now until she came.

"Come for Mommy, baby. I know you're close. Just let go for me, darling," Cora moaned in Regina's ear.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Regina's body went rigid, although her hips continued to spasm as her orgasm washed over her. She knew that Regina was hers forever now. She never thought that she would be able to be with her daughter again after giving her up. But here they were, fucking at Cora's desk in her study, Regina calling her Mommy, and absolutely clueless as to how literal the term was to Cora. She couldn't believe how tight her daughter was squeezing her fingers. God, if only she had a prick to fuck her daughter with, to fill her up with her seed and impregnate her with their child. Cora was soaked from the thought, and she found that her own hips grinding up into Regina's ass. Her little girl had gone limp in her arms, and she slowly extracted her fingers from her cunt. Cora licked her fingers clean and held Regina until she caught her breath.

 **xBQx**

Regina barely registered Cora lifting her up in her arms and carrying her to the bedroom. When her head cleared she realised that she was in bed with the older woman sitting next to her, stroking her face gently.

"How's my little girl doing, hm? I didn't exhaust you did I?" Cora asked, cooing as if Regina was a child.

"No," She laughed and shook her head. "It felt really good … I felt so naughty calling you Mommy."

Cora chuckled and leaned over to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Naughty? Well then, I can't have a naughty girl running around my house, can I? I might have to punish you."

Regina's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open, "Punish me? No, I want to be a good girl for you … Please, Mommy."

The mobster's hand drifted down her neck and to her chest, kneading the full breasts there. She smirked as Regina's head fell back and a moan slipped from her lips.

"If you want to be my good little girl, will you try something new with me?" Cora's voice was like honey to the younger woman's ears.

She nodded, her eyes falling closed as she focused on her lover's touch. This was perfect, Cora had Regina at her mercy. Guiding her on to her stomach, the older woman reached into the drawer of the bedside table to fish out the cuffs. Slipping each wrist into a cuff and making sure they held Regina firm to the headboard, Cora's touch disappeared. Regina craned her neck to the side to try and see what her Mommy had in store for her. She saw Cora take out a strapless dildo as well as a much smaller looking thing with a fox tail attached to it. _What the hell is that?_ Regina thought. She didn't voice her hesitation for fear of ruining Cora's fun. She trusted that Cora knew what she was doing and that she would never hurt her. The last thing that she took out was a big bottle of lube.

"Are you ready, little one? I'm going to fuck you with this dildo and fill your ass up with this cute little butt plug," Cora smiled as she climbed on to the bed, settling between Regina's legs.

She surveyed the sight before her and groaned at how delicious her daughter looked, vulnerable, tied up, ass just sitting there waiting to be fucked.

"A what? Butt plug?"

"You've never heard of a butt plug, darling?" Cora wondered as she comfortingly stroked down the ex-dancer's back while her other hand worked on lubing the smaller end of the dildo up.

"No … But judging by the name it seems pretty self-explanatory," Regina mumbled.

"Oh, big terms for my little girl. Very smart. Don't worry, my sweet. You'll love it. The tail on it makes it so much cuter," Mommy said lovingly.

Cora worked the shorter end of the dildo into herself and moaned as it settled in her. She poured more lube into her hand and made sure that the longer end of the dildo was slick. Cora wiped the excess off on to Regina's folds, slipping two fingers into her momentarily to get her warmed up. Her little girl's hips pushed back against the fingers and whined when they moved out.

"Hush, darling. Mommy will take care of you," Cora spoke softly as she guided the head of the strapon to her lover's cunt.

Regina bit her lip, muffling her cries as the dildo slipped in nice and slow. It was much thicker than Cora's fingers, but soon enough her Mommy was all the way in. Cora stilled for a moment, letting Regina have a moment to adjust to the feeling. There would be plenty of time for her to pound into her daughter, but she didn't want to ruin her just yet. She felt Regina relax and started grinding her clit against her daughter's ass cheeks, barely pulling out. Regina moaned softly, she'd never felt so full in her life. Only moments later, Cora reached back and turned on the vibrated bullet inside the dildo. Regina squealed at the sudden vibration and squirmed. The older woman laughed and held the girl's hips still, forcing her to withstand it. Regina's thighs trembled as Cora's hips continued to rock into hers.

"Don't come, little girl. If you do, I'll have to spank you," Cora warned.

Regina's inner walls clenched around the toy at the suggestion, earning a curious look from her mother. Cora grabbed the lube again and drizzled some of the cold liquid right over her daughter's tight little asshole. Regina jumped and shivered at how cold it was, and from where it had been poured. Using her index finger, Cora coated the digit in lube and massaged the tight ring, trying to relax Regina.

"A-Are you sure it's okay to do that?" Regina asked, her voice so quiet that Cora almost didn't hear it.

"Of course, sweetheart. Does it feel good when I do this?" Cora asked as her finger continued to massage her asshole before slipping just the tip inside.

"Oooh … Yes …" Regina moaned, wiggling her backside, hoping to get more of the finger inside her ass.

"Then why wouldn't it be okay for me to do this?"

"I guess you're right again …" Regina mumbled, closing her eyes once more as she enjoyed the feeling of having her Mommy in her cunt and her ass.

"Mommy is always right. It wouldn't do for you not to trust me, Princess," Cora admonished.

"Sorry, Mommy. I trust you, I really do!" Regina moaned as Cora slipped in another finger.

Cora let her fingers relax Regina's muscles for a while until she was sure that the plug would be able to fit in nicely. She rolled her hips a couple of times before retracting her fingers. With the butt plug already lubed up, she pressed the tip against Regina's open ass.

"You ready for this, baby?"

"Yes … Yes, please …" Regina begged, desperate for her Mommy to fuck her.

Cora pushed the toy in steady, taking it slow so she didn't hurt Regina. The little girl whined and moaned as the butt plug sunk deeper into her, until it finally went all the way in past the wide ridge and the base settled against her cheeks. The fox tail fell against one of her firm ass cheeks, tickling the skin there. Cora looked over her work, taking in the sight of her daughter's ass filled by the plug, and her cunt filled with her fake cock. God, this was just perfect. If she wasn't so concerned about her privacy she would have filmed this whole thing. Cora shifted so that she was settled comfortably on her knees. She propped Regina's hips up with some pillows before taking them into her hands.

"Tell me how you want it, my love," Cora mumbled.

"Slow … And deep, please Mommy," Regina sighed dreamily, relaxing as Cora began to move her hips.

She pulled out almost entirely before thrusting back in slow and deep, just like her baby wanted. Regina moaned loudly as her mother fucked her slow. Eventually Cora sped up her thrusts, until her hips were slapping against her little girl's ass. She reached down, gripping the fox tail and tugging it as she fucked Regina. The sight that Cora was witnessing was quickly sending her to orgasm. Between the dildo inside her, to the sight of the butt plug filling her daughter up perfectly, to the sounds Regina was making all brought her closer and closer.

"Mommy! Yes! Fuck!" Regina practically screamed as she was rapidly approaching her own orgasm.

Cora's hips moved faster, almost brutally fucking Regina. She wanted, needed to come so badly. She could tell that Regina was close too. But she wanted her to beg for it.

"Don't you dare come before I do, little girl. My needs come before yours. Understood?" Cora growled.

"Y-Yes Mommy," Regina cried, desperately trying to hold off the no doubt powerful orgasm.

A few minutes later, Cora's hips barely left Regina's ass, grinding her clit against the base of the butt plug while the dildo buzzed inside of her. She draped her body over her daughter's and kissed along her ear.

"You are mine. My little girl. Mine to love … To fuck … To wreck," Cora grunted.

"I'm yours, Mommy. Fuck my little kitty, ruin me for anyone else!" Regina moaned, trying so hard to get Cora off so that she could come.

Regina's words were exactly what Cora needed. She pounded a few more times into her little girl before finally coming. Hardly any sound, apart from a few ragged breaths and grunts, fell from her lips as her orgasm crashed into her. She rested most of her weight on Regina. It didn't take her long to recover and keep fucking the younger woman.

"Beg for it. Tell Mommy how much you want to come."

"Please Mommy … I want to come for you so bad … Please, please, please," Regina begged, tears forming in her eyes.

She wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. Thankfully Cora was feeling generous and went back to pounding into her daughter.

"Come for me, my love. That's it, Princess. Come for your Queen."

That was the last thing that Regina remembered hearing before she came and everything went black.

 **xBQx**

I love ending off smut scenes with someone blacking out. Always good fun :D Let me know what y'all thought! And as always, TBC.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Alone and Spied On

**Title:** Dance For Me

 **Rating:** M

 **Chapter Summary:** Cora has been called away on business, leaving Regina all alone in their house. Mommy decides to spy on her little girl and see what she gets up to while she isn't around.

 **Author's Note:** So, it's been two months. Whoops? All I'm gonna say is uni is a thing that happens, and that starting up three new tv shows as well as 2 video games really gets in the way of my writing. And speaking of tv shows you guys should check out Wentworth (FINALLY an Aussie show that doesn't suck ass) and Jane the Virgin, if you haven't already. 10/10 would watch again!  
Anyway, I should probably shut up about my life and the future of this fic, and actually let y'all get back to the stuff y'all came here for :P This chapter is a little shorter mainly cos it's smut and no plot. I should probably work on an actual story and not just smut, not that I'm opposed to just a series of smutty chapters. I just feel it's a little more wholesome for my readers to have a good mix of both.

Enjoy, darlings!

 **WARNING:** More smut, housewife!Regina, voyeurism, pillow humping, anal-play/butt plugs, blah blah blah, now on to the story!

 **xBQx**

It had been weeks since that day of lovemaking and fucking, and both Regina and Core enjoyed playing immensely. Cora introduced her young lover to so many toys and kinks, all the while isolating her from the outside world. Regina insisted that she do housework to occupy her time, and the older woman finally agreed on the condition that she would wear a uniform of sorts. Provided with an array of outfits to choose from and her hair tied back for Mommy's benefit, the former dancer happily cleaned the mansion and cooked under the lust-filled gaze of Cora when she was home to watch. More often than not, those looks resulted in Regina being completely distracted from her work.

Cora had been called away on business for a couple of days which left the younger Mills at home by herself. At first it was fine because she had cleaning to fill her time but the next day was torture. Regina missed Cora terribly; missed kissing her, missed going to sleep beside her. She was completely unmotivated to do any work and flopped on to the bed they shared. Regina's adorable 50's style dress rumpled up as she reached for her phone on the bedside table. It was probably a bad idea to interrupt Cora's work, especially if she was in a meeting. But Regina was desperate, punishment be damned! She dialled her lover's number and listened as the phone rung.

"My love, whatever is bothering you better be important," Cora's voice was gruff and she seemed irritated.

"I … I'm sorry … I just need you. I miss you, Mommy," Regina mumbled, clutching her free hand to her chest.

"Oh, my darling Princess misses her Mommy. I'm sorry baby, Mommy misses you too," Cora purred over the phone.

Regina squirmed at the sound of her Mommy's voice and whined.

"Deary me. It seems like I've spoiled my little girl too much judging from all that whining."

"No! You haven't … You've just ruined me for anyone else."

"Sweetheart, it's only been two days since I left. I'm sure you can wait until I can come home tonight."

"But I've been thinking about you all day … I can't finish the housework because of you," Regina mumbled. "I want to kiss you. I want you to touch me."

"Hm, that is quite the problem you have. If I order you around and let you come, will that satisfy your selfish little cunt?" Cora growled.

"Yes, Mommy!" Regina moaned.

 **xBQx**

Cora had just finished an important business meeting with some of her groups around the city, making sure that everyone was keeping up with their business partners and paying their debts to the Black Rose Queen. Her most recent conquest was overtaking the drug rings and their leaders who were all in association with Robin Locksley. There was no way that Cora was going to witness a repeat of those awful nights. No one touched or abused her Princess except her.

The moment she stepped foot into her penthouse was when Cora's phone blared. She would have screamed into the phone had it been any name other than Regina's. She smirked as Regina practically begged for her. Everything was going perfectly.

"Alright, little girl, tell me where you are and what you're wearing," Cora demanded.

She heard Regina moan and shift wherever she was.

"I'm wearing one of the uniforms. It's black with white polka dots, and it's so short. I bet you made sure that all of them were really short so you could peek under my skirt while I clean," Regina giggled as she fingered the material of her dress.

"Mm … You're right. Maybe I just like having easy access to your greedy little cunt. You love it when I distract you, when I fuck you," Cora grinned. "And where might you be right now, darling?"

"I'm in our bed, Mommy. I really miss you."

"If you miss me so badly, why don't you grab my pillow."

The mob boss heard Regina rustling over the phone while she moved to her own bedroom in her penthouse. She undressed and grabbed her laptop before sitting back against the headboard of her bed.

"It smells just like you. Mommy, why can't you be home right now?"

"Oh, darling, I'll be home before you know it," Cora answered as she turned the laptop on.

She pulled up a security program that she had installed in her house recently to make sure that no intruders broke in and robbed her. But now it served a much greater service - watching her daughter through one of her hidden cameras. Cora grinned at the sight that greeted her.

 **xBQx**

Regina held the pillow to her face and inhaled long and deep. She smiled and hugged it to her chest.

"What now, Mommy?" She asked.

"I want you to take off your dress nice and slow for me. Then your underwear needs to go too," Cora ordered, her voice deep and seductive.

"Mm, I wish you were here to see me strip for you. Remember when we first met, Mommy? I was so terrified that night, you know? The powerful and intimidating Cora Mills asking for a lapdance. I never expected that you'd be interested in me like that."

"I didn't expect it either, darling. You were just so captivating and beautiful," Mommy purred, and unbeknownst to Regina, she was watching every single one of her moves as she stripped. "Are you naked, baby?"

"Yes, Mommy. What now?" The little girl asked, eager for her next orders.

"I want you on the bed, on your stomach. Then I want you to put my pillow between your legs and grind that slutty, wet pussy on it."

Cora's words made Regina shiver, sending heat directly to her clit. Regina bit her lip as she did as she was told, climbing back on to the bed and mounting her Mommy's pillow before settling down. She placed the phone on the bed next to her and put it on speaker so that she didn't have to worry about dropping it. Her hips moved slowly, the soft material of the pillow rubbing perfectly along her slit. She panted and moaned loudly.

"Oh, Mommy!" Regina cried.

"Not too fast, my love. Before you do anything else, I want you to fetch your special little toy from the drawer, make sure to get it nice and slick with the lube, Princess," Cora instructed, her eyes glued to her little girl's plump ass on display.

Regina reached over to pull open the drawer and fish around for her fox tail butt plug. She also grabbed the lube like her Mommy told her to. She made sure that the plug was covered with a lot of the sticky substance before playing with her puckered hole, making sure it was relaxed and prepared.

"I wish you were here to fuck me, Mommy. When you come home I want you to take my other hole with your cock," Regina whined as she pushed the plug into her asshole, letting it stretch and fill her.

"Do you really want that, baby? I won't be gentle," Cora warned.

"Yes … I want it, Mommy. Every part of me is yours," The younger woman moaned as the plug sunk in fully.

She started humping the pillow again, imagining that it was Cora's body she was rubbing up against.

"That's right, very good, darling. You are mine, you belong to me."

Regina's body trembled as the pleasure built up, Cora's voice only helping it along. Moans and whines were all that came out of Regina's mouth as she worked her clit on the soft pillow.

"Mommy! Please, may I come?"

"Oh my, such polite manners, Princess. But you'll need to beg a little more for that privilege," Cora laughed.

"Please, Mommy. Please, please, please! I'll do anything you want when you come home. Please, let me come!" Regina begged, her body teetering dangerously on the edge of orgasm.

"Anything? Would you let me fuck your mouth with my cock? What about shoving my fist in your tight little pussy?"

"Mommy! Yes, I'll do anything! Please let me come!"

"I'll hold that to you then. Come for me, darling. Come all over Mommy's pillow," Cora coaxed, her voice soft and loving.

Regina sped up her hips, her clit rubbing along the pillow and the plug pressing against the walls of her asshole. Cora's words echoed in her head, thoughts of her lover's cock choking her while she simultaneously fisted her drove her crazy. The pillow beneath her hips was soaked all the way through. Regina panted and cried out once her orgasm crashed into her violently.

"Mommy!"

 **xBQx**

Cora's hand was between her thighs, three fingers buried inside her dripping cunt as she came to the sound of Regina's voice screaming for her. Her body convulsed slightly, her eyes locked on to her baby's gorgeous, naked body on the screen. She watched as Regina slumped on the bed, body limp and the only movement was the rise and fall of her chest.

"Oh, darling, I love how you scream for me when you come," Cora mumbled as she removed her fingers from herself, wiping them off on the sheets beneath her.

"Mommy …" She heard her little girl mutter.

"Shh, sleep, little one. And when you wake up, I expect my pillow to be cleaned, as well as the sheets, and the house to be spotless before I come home. If things aren't up to my standards, I'm going to have to punish you," The older woman warned, her voice quiet and her tone harsh.

"M'kay …" Was the response she got before she heard soft snores coming from her daughter.

Cora scoffed before shaking her head and hanging up. She exited the security program on her laptop before closing it. She got up and headed into the bathroom to clean herself. All she could think about now was what she was going to do to Regina as soon as she got home, and very much hoping that she was too tired to have cleaned the house. Cora desperately wanted to punish her daughter.

 **xBQx**

Does Regina clean the house in time for Cora's return, or will she be punished? You'll just have to wait and see ;)


End file.
